Time Flies By When You're In a Madhouse
by Velvet Red Bullet
Summary: Curly is obsessed with the game Arkham Asylum and tries to write her own fanfiction but she has no luck. After a nightmare she wakes up inside the game. Now she must take on her characters role and survive the game. Will she make it to the end?
1. A Dream in Reality

Footsteps, in a panic she silently but quickly dimmed down her bedroom light and plugged earphones into her TV and stood very still until she heard the footsteps pass her room and into the one at the end of the hall, standing for a couple of extra seconds her body sank onto the floor, she crossed her legs then reached for her Xbox controller, placed in the earphones and began her game again, being this close to the television made her eyes sore but she tried to focus them, she wasn't giving up this part of the game. The character in the game threw something at a weird plant which fell onto a grate float and separated into pieces; the character gathered some spores for this plant then headed off back in the direction he had just walked. Curly had thought she was becoming a pro at the game but this part always managed to piss her off. The monster sprung out of the water and began to charge at the character, smugly smiling Curly threw something at the monster but was surprised when the character started to whizz towards the monster then get devoured by it. The gamer bit her bottom lip trying not to shout and throw her controller on the ground as last time she did that her foot suffered badly for a few hours. This always happened, whenever she had to choose the line launcher to get to the other side as the monster had destroyed some crates, she sometimes forgot to change it back to batarang, and usually she'd get it changed just in the nick of time but not always.

"Tick tock, feed the croc!"

Curly rubbed her eyes and drank some of her bottled water before picking the controller up and trying it again, she failed a further three times but on the forth she managed to get past.

"Yeah Croc, don't mess with me scale boy," she whispered with triumph. Her eyes were beginning to fail her now; Curly could no longer fight against sleep. Saving and switching off the Xbox, she turned off the light and snuggled into bed and tried to sleep.

"_Have you ever felt so tired that when you do go to bed you just can't sleep, it's like your body is trolling you or something" _she thought, "_Facebook status for tomorrow_."

Curly Hazelthorn. That is her real name, if you come from a very eccentric family you could sympathize greatly with her. Curly always thought she was the normal one in the family but she discovered that the Xbox world brought out her strangeness. She had four favourite games: Alice Madness Returns, the Gears of War trilogy, Greenday Rockband and Batman Arkham Asylum and Batman was the one she was obsessing about for weeks. A while back she had been looking for new games to try out and it was highly recommended so she saved up enough money and ordered the game and no sooner it arrived and she had played it nonstop. She had completed the game in easy and in normal and now she was doing it in hard difficultly, before you even confirm the choice to play it on the harder level it warns you that all the bad guys are much stronger and other stuff but Curly paid no attention to it, she already thought that she was brilliant at it until she came to the first TITAN monster and it destroyed her…it but her in a bad mood for hours. But she got the hang of it again and slowly she started to work through all the areas, failing here and there occasionally but she was nearing the end and then after the story line all she would have to do was fine all the Riddler problems.

It wasn't just the game that she was addicted to. Batman had become her obsession and her friends were sure that it would come and go quickly but at night Curly would go on her phone she would go on and hunt for juicy new batman stories, all the ones to do with the game and animated series and also the movies. She had a few favourites but made sure not to tell anyone about them as some were, raunchy…very raunchy. Oh teenagers eh. But tonight she wasn't in the mood for reading, tonight she was thinking. After reading so many fan stories she wanted to write one to, during some classes at school she would scribble notes on random bits of paper trying to create ideas. She had her character and most of her traits but all the ideas she could come up with sucked or were too familiar to other peoples stories, she had thought playing the game tonight would help her mind burst with creativeness but the story canvas was still blank.

Her phone played a little tune which disturbed her comfortable laying position, her hand reached towards her phone, a text message from her brother, he was sleeping on the sofa for a few days as his room was getting done up.

**U up playin Bman?** He had sent her.

**I was, trying to get some sleep, **she replied.

Moments later, **How is your story comin along?**

She began tapping in words, **Not good don't know how to start it.**

**Aww your good at writing you'll get inspiration soon, **was his reply.

**Thanks Thane I'll have something typed up soon, **she sent back.

She smiled when she got the next reply, **Can't wait to read it sis!**

Halfway through texting her brother a reply her eyes flickered a few times, they were wide open then slowly they shut. For a few minutes she dreamt of nothing though for the past couple of nights she had been dreaming about lying on a building roof with rain falling down on her. She didn't understand it, she had looked through dream books to try and discover the meaning of it but she got no answer. Like always it started with dark clouds but something was odd this time, instead of rain crashing down black silhouettes of faces looked down at her. "What the hell?" she muttered to herself. Usually in the dream she ended up jumping from rooftop to rooftop but instead the scene dramatically changed.

She no longer wore clothes instead it was a gown you would wear if going for surgery at hospital, she wasn't lying on the hard rooftop anymore instead her back was lying on a bed but her wrists and ankles were in cuffs and she was so light headed. "What's going on?" her voice rasped, everything felt so strange, dreams aren't meant to make you feel like this. Groaning she closed her eyes then opened them again when a bright light suddenly flashed, she shook her head and furiously blinked the water leaking from her eyes and soon they focused. The silhouettes were still there.

"I don't think our patient looks really well, looks like we might have to take her to surgery." It was a females voice, they type of voice that a normal person would find rather annoying.

"I hear that she's crazy, crazier than me! Ha ha ha! Somebody kill her." The voice this time was unique but not in a good way. It sent chills down her spine and needles in her neck, the voice was enough to strike fear into anyone's heart.

The silhouettes shimmered away but another took its place above her, "Little girl all trap inside a terror filled mind, let me guess, spiders? No…being locked in an enclosed place? Not that either…ah, I see…you suffer from hematophobia," the voice cackles and Curly shivers once more, "Excellent."

The dark shape transforms into a new shadow, "My most easiest mark yet," the voice was male and very shaky, "I know exactly where I shall put you little piggy."

Yet again the silhouette changes, "Insignificant fool, not you or anyone else is as intelligent as me, I am better than you!" A male's voice, a hint of intellect in his voice but so childish too.

The next silhouette was bigger than the rest and the voice from it was rasping but petrifying, "I will devour you, rip you from limb to limb, you're my little midnight snack!" The shadow lifted up its arm ready to strike but changed before it could; the shadow was only slightly smaller this time and had a distinctive accent.

"After I break the bruja, I shall break you!"

There was another shadow, the darkness shrivelled down to a slender form and the voice now reminded Curly of a sexy mother, "The vines will suffocate you and your body will rot far beneath the earth."

All the voices began to talk over one and another and she heard different things all the time, most of it evil and sickening; feasting on her bones, skinning her like a bear rug, dropping her in a vat of acid and dropping her down an elevator like a sack of puppies…Curly would of woken up by now but everything was just so clear that she had forgotten how to scream and get away from the nightmare. This was insane. Insane. I-S-A-N-E. She was seeing more things now and feeling new sensations, things were rippling underneath her skin, her blood froze and her eyes boiled, her strength was trying to push everything away and eventually the pain ceased but it would leave behind a large mark. Before the nightmare ended the second silhouette retuned but was much closer to Curly's face.

"Be seeing you soon kiddo, let's hope you exceed expectations," chuckling an evil giggle, "but with all my tricks, I bet you won't even last the night, goodnight little Filly." That laugh…death to anyone's ears.

As soon as everything disappeared her eyes shot open and her body jolted into a sitting position which caused a slight dizziness. Taking deep steady breaths, she rubbed her eyes and went over the nightmare. It was so real…she had had dreams before where she sometimes felt a slight coldness but the nightmare was so detailed…man did her head hurt. Curly reached for her lamp but was surprised when her hand didn't make contact with it, _"The cat must of came into my room and knocked it over", _she thought rolling out of bed and making her way to switch on the bigger light. The floor was cold as she took little steps, _"Hang on, I have a carpet", _her hand quickly found the light switch and she could finally study her room. Curly wasn't the screaming type but one run up her throat and stormed the room she was in, she sunk to the floor when all she saw was a bed, cabinet, a couple of books and a radio. Within moments people rushed into the room and took hold of Curly, they tried to calm her but had no such luck, they carried her furiously shaking body onto a bed and strapped her down and waited for her to calm. It took a while.

Curly cried, screamed, shouted, most of the things that came out her mouth nobody could understand even Curly had no clue but as an injection was given to her, her mind started to go all floaty and carefree, her heart beat rate decreased and she felt better. The wonders of drugs. A young woman with a caring look approached Curly's side and stroked her face.

"Filly? It's Doctor Cassidy, everything's fine, just relax and go back to sleep."

Curly looked at this woman, she was sure she knew that name, but Filly? There were plenty more questions but she fell back asleep quicker than turning off a light switch. She was taken to a new room and left inside with a guard hanging outside the door, in Doctor Cassidy's notes there was no mention of the patient ever having fits or bad nightmares, it was strange but questions and answers would have to wait until the girl was feeling better and back to her usual self. The Doctors had gathered together quickly and had a small discussion about the surprising out burst from the patient.

"I, I just never expected something like this would happen to her" said Doctor Cassidy who was biting at her fingernails.

"After all the years being here I am not really surprised, the evil in the walls are now rubbing off on her, it's only a matter of time until she becomes like the rest of them" said a female doctor with a thick Russian accent.

"No, Filly won't become like the others," muttered Doctor Cassidy with a hint of disbelief in her voice, "There's not one bad bone in her body."

"You've grown too attached to her Sarah." Said another doctor.

"We all have Doctor Stevens, but however, I half agree with Gretchen, she's going through some changes and we can't stop that now, we just have to hope she chooses the right side." Doctor Young gave her friend are comforting rub on her shoulder and took her to get a cup of coffee, the other doctors returned to their work.

From the depths of the building all the other patients heard the scream, it was one that they never heard before but it was a particular delight to a certain scrawny looking man. He had his ear pressed to the walls hoping to hear more but bad luck for him that all was now silent, it had been a while since he heard the blissful screams of a woman, not that he didn't enjoy the terror filled screams of men it satisfied him but with the females it just made him feel more powerful and in control. The way he liked it. He'd have to find this female soon as she'd be the perfect new test subject, after his last stunt was stopped by a certain dark hero he had been up many long nights calculating formula's in his head and so far everything was perfect, apart from the breaking out bit, though a little birdie came to him the other day and told him about the asylums future…he was looking forward to it.

A few good hours later Curly's eyes flickered open and she expected to be woken by her alarm clock but the annoying beeping sound didn't ring through her ears. The tiredness took a few more moments to be rid of but once her eyes were in focus and the cloud disappeared from her mind she jolted forward in shock, or she would of if she wasn't strapped down to the bed. The minutes slowly ticked by giving her time to relax and to think, she found it so much better talking out loud about it.

"This has to be a…very real dream," she knew it sounded totally nuts, "I just need to go back to sleep and I'll be back home, I bet I'm sleep walking around the house or something," then she realized the bigger picture, "Oh my God I'm in Arkham Asylum…I'm in a madhouse! Oh jeez, that doctor called me Filly!"

Filly also known as Emily Rogers, Patient AC2111, pale skinned and freckled face, long brown hazel hair and spirited grey eyes, long legs but from what she can remember from her nightmare they had all called her little. Curly tried to move into a sitting position but found it difficult; she wanted to see her reflection, she wanted to see if her character was right, she felt that most of the female characters in Batman were all hair and boobs and most of them had curvy slim figures and she thought it would be good to be different. Filly was to have wild hair, an average figure, long legs and arms, strong boned and very athletic. Lying down in the bed she most certainly didn't feel any different.

The door opened and Doctor Cassidy entered, she smiled at Curly then glanced down at her clipboard and scribbled something on the piece of paper it was holding in place, "Good morning Filly, how are you feeling?" she asked.

Curly looked at the doctor, she noticed how his hands shook a little and how parts of her hair looked oddly out of place and her fingernails had all been chewed on, she must have had her trouble with Victor, "I'm alright…I had a nightmare."

"You can discuss it later with your new doctor, I'm only here to undo your restrains." She approached Curly and freed her hands and ankles.

"How are you Doctor Cass-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sarah?" she smiled and Curly awkwardly returned one, "And I'm fine thank you, glad to be back.

Curly knew that that was one big fat lie and Doctor Cassidy knew it too, "Well, I'm glad you're back too."

After getting cleaned up and into clothes, it wasn't the arkham orange jumpsuit but a pair of skinny dark orange skinny jeans and a white shirt she followed Doctor Cassidy to the staff cafeteria were she was severed breakfast. She didn't understand that either, shouldn't she have been in the patient food court? She didn't ask questions and so kept silent and watched the other doctors before they began their work. There wasn't much to do, all she did after breakfast was to return to her room and read a book. It wasn't a cell. Curly had to find out why she was getting such good treatment at the asylum. When the clock neared to twelve a guard came and took her to Arkham mansion then to a Doctor Laird's office, she was greeted with a middle aged man, short hair fading to grey; he shook my hand and pulled out a seat for. He moved around his desk and sat on his chair then clicked the record button on a cassette player.

"Patient interview number one; the patients name is Emily Pecan also known as Filly, most guards and other patients call her by that name. Hello Emily my name is Doctor Laird, do you mind me falling you by that name?"

Curly's mind was a whirlwind of madness. Was she supposed to pretend to be Filly? For a moment the thought sounded strange but then another one entered her mind, this was what all the gamers in the world wanted, to spend a short time in their favourite games, so what if this was a dream Curly was going to make the most of it and improvise. Instead of slouching on the chair she sat with her back straight and crossed her legs, put on her best innocent smile and flicked a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

"Not at all Doctor" even her voice changed slightly to a higher tone.

"Good I think it's more professional."

"Nothing about me is really professional anymore, I've been here almost my whole life, this place is my home and everyone in here is my family" she laughed inside her head at all the things she was coming up with.

"Going through all the files it says that you've lived here since the age of four, you were left outside Arkham's door with a note in your blanket which said that your parents were not fit you look after you as you needed 'help'. For the next few years you were a bit troublesome like most children and teenagers but apart from that you haven't caused any problems for the doctors or the guards, in other words you are fit and sane. But then why are you here?"

_So that's probably why I'm treated so well here I'm practically a daughter of Arkham, _she thought.

"I'm here because the people of Gotham are scared of me. And I don't blame them. I'm different and usually different in Gotham is bad."

"Go on" the doctor pressed.

She crossed her arms and leaned forward thinking for a moment, "Well look at most of the people in here, Joker, Croc, Mr Freeze and Poison Ivy, they are all different and they are very dangerous so if you take in to account what Gotham has been through, it's better that you keep the freaks away from the city and let Batman try to clean it out."

"What are your thoughts on the Batman?" he asked suddenly.

She raised an eyebrow, "I think he's doing a good job, he defeats the bad guys so what's not to like. I believe what he is doing is right but I don't understand why he keeps doing it. How many times must he beat Joker to a pulp and all the other villains? I think I've lost count. He brings them back or takes them to Blackgate but all they do is break out again and again, it's a never ending fighting cycle, I'm surprised that Bman hasn't hung up his cape yet," she noticed him scribble down some words and she was sure that he wrote down the word 'Harley', she cursed mentally at herself for using Harleys nickname for Batman, "You should really just lock them away behind so many doors and throw the keys in the ocean or something….please don't take this the wrong way but…most of the doctors here think they can cure all of these patients, Joker, Twoface, Mad Hatter the lot of them…they cannot be cured and even if they could be do you really think that want to be cured? It's a waste of time."

The Doctor nodded his head and noted a few more things down, "What's your relationship like with the less violent patients and the violent ones?"

It felt like each question was random and didn't exactly have any link, "Good, all the less violent patients are all friendly enough but of course there are always ones that like to cause trouble, I try to keep out of their way. As for the violent ones, not so good, they like to make their horrid comments, mostly about sexual things; none of them are intelligent enough to come up with anything that would actually insult me."

"What are your hobbies?" he fired out the question.

"I like painting but I enjoy sports mostly, running track is my favourite I can run out everybody." She ended the sentence with a smile.

He was silent for a moment but then rubbed his nose and continued his questions, "Tell me about your condition?"

"I'm a horse."

The doctor couldn't help but chuckle, "There's more to it than that I'm sure."

"Well my parents certainly weren't horses. I remember getting my blood taken a lot and how people ran tests on me to try and figure out what was wrong but nobody has given me a clear explanation yet and I don't think I'll ever get one. I don't really care anymore; this 'condition' hasn't driven me crazy or changed me in anyway so I'm not dangerous. My abilities aren't anything special, I can run very fast, jump long distances and I have strong bones. My hair grows long…that's really all about it right now, I don't know if I have any more, only time will tell really."

The Doctor noted and again quickly wrote down things, his handwriting was appalling, he leaned over the desk and shook his patients hand and she left the office, the guard waiting for her. She was so happy with herself, _I went in there as Curly and came out as Filly_, she grinned.

She was so surprised at what she came up with, how she couldn't come up with this stuff before confused her. It was all exciting to her that for a moment she had forgotten what was going to happen in the asylum, when would Hell be unleashed? She didn't know but she did know that Victor had tried to kill Doctor Cassidy meaning that the Joker's party was just right round the corner. Trapped in her daydreams her arm banged into someone else's shoulder; her head looked up and she smiled sweetly and apologised before walking away not knowing that she had just made brief contact the Master of Fear.

* * *

**Its about time I made a Batman FanFic! First off the title of this chapter is a bit….meh, I was trying to come up with something clever but I think I've failed. I know there's a few sort of 'sucked into game' fics on here but I wanted to try and put a twist on it and challenge myself so this could be good or bad, please drop a review and say if this chapter got you interested or my spelling and grammer (something I have to improve on!) Thank you very much and I hope you'll enjoy the ideas I have waiting for me to type and for you to read.**


	2. Mad Men

**Before I go on I'm gonna say that from now on until the end Curly will now be called Filly (though some doctors will call her Emily) so hopefully that will stop any confusion. Thanks to all who reviewed and to those who are following it :D**

* * *

It was easy to get lost in Arkham; Filly had been walking in circles for a while. The asylum was a lot bigger than the game made out, there were many more rooms and buildings (not to mention all the secret rooms still to be found), she made note to ask someone if there were any maps. She had ended up being right outside the penitentiary when a guard approached her and sent her in the right direction. Even though she only stood outside the penitentiary for a short time she thought about the people inside it and what was still to happen.

What went on in their brains? She imagined that each of them had different thoughts and emotions going through them at major speeds but they all looked and acted the same. The wild colours in their eyes were swirling madly, they all reminded her of zombies when she played the game, they ran to the bars screaming and gnashing and it was terrifying even the music as the doors opened was creepy and disturbing. Where these people Cranes rats? Were all these people sane once? Maybe one of them was a teacher driven mad by little yobs who made their life a misery. Maybe one of them was the high school jock and fame got too much for him and drove him mad? Or maybe one of them was a plumber who returned home to find their wife in bed with another man, he was so shocked and angry he savagely killed them and the whole thing drove his mind into insanity. Though it's not just events like these that can drive someone off the rails, it could something so simple like finding a coffee stain on a table and no matter how hard you try to clean it you can't get of it. Or to find that their child hasn't done the dishes yet even though they were told to do them fifteen times. Or maybe they were baking a cake and realized they had forgotten to get a key ingredient. All it takes is one little thing. One thing.

After her interview with the doctor she was taken back to her room where she waited till lunch, she didn't like her room it was too dull and badly needed colour, she'd have to ask about designing the room too, if Riddler could have filers in his cell and have painted green question marks on the walls then Filly could get some notebooks and red paint.

For lunch she was taken back to the staff cafeteria and was given a turkey, lettuce and cucumber sandwich which wasn't half bad and orange juice; being there gave her time to think. She needed a good look to make her stand out. The Joker had his purple suit, Penguin had his top hat, dark suit and endless umbrella collection and Catwoman had her whip and skin tight black latex outfit, what could she pull off. Filly had always imagined herself in a suit, even though she thought the outfits for the female villains were hot, but it just wasn't her thing, she felt like she was more casual but stylish. Before she was escorted to the cafeteria she was taken to the shower room to get cleaned up, while drying herself off she noticed a couple of card board boxes hidden away. She dragged them out and opened the lids and inside were clothes. Well she needed new threads.

Filly had but on worn grey converses, short black skinny jeans with chains hanging from it, she put on a red t-shirt with short sleeves and on top of that a black leather jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror and made sure there was no one around and struck a few poses.

"Perfecto" she smiled.

Getting changed back out of her outfit she neatly folded them back up and hid them away, put on her plain clothes and left the showers.

It felt good to feel fresh and clean, the 'nightmare' she had made her feel sticky and un-famine; she was waiting for the chance to ask about getting a book or something but she was approached by a bald doctor and was asked to take part in a group therapy session to see how these certain patients acted around one and other.

She couldn't refuse. She was taken to a room, in its four corners stood guards eyeing everyone in the room. In the centre of the room sitting quietly were six patients sitting on plastic chairs, two females and four males, each of them had their own certain quirks. The two girls had their arms linked together with hair covering most of their faces but Filly could feel their eyes watching every slight move she made. Two of the male patients sat perfectly still but on a couple of occasions their mouths or head would twitch violently and small sounds would escape their lips. The third patient had his hands cuffed and he kept his head down and the final male patient had his elbows propped on his legs, he was rubbing his fingertips together in a steady circular movement, his shiny, greasy black hair covered his eyes but as Filly took her seat his eyes locked on to hers, she had never felt this uncomfortable before in her life. Three chairs remained empty and she wasn't entirely sure who to sit next to but she didn't want to hover for too long so she quickly sat down next to the greasy haired patient and kept her eyes on the ground.

A few moments later a new male patient walked into the room and he looked terrifying. His mouth was opened and he took many heavy breaths, his shoulders were hunched and his arms dangled about, his eyes with a dark brown and he had hardly any hair. She wondered what he was in for. As soon as she thought that his head whipped to her and he gave her the most disgusting smile but he was then pushed down on to a seat and told to stay quiet, only minutes later after this madman's entrance the one and only Doctor Young came in a took her seat.

"Good afternoon everyone, how are you all this late afternoon?" she asked, there were a few mummers but nothing else was said.

"As you all know that these sessions will be cut short for the time being and I'm sure some of you shall know why, however we shall continue as normal."

There was something strange about the word 'normal' being spoken in an asylum.

"As everyone can see we have two new patients joining us today, Filly most of you should all know," she nodded at me then stared at the animalistic man, "Freddie, would you like to introduce yourself?"

The one known as 'Freddie' looked to his left then to his right, he stood up and all the guards shifted slightly.

"Hello, my name is Freddie Marshall and eh, I like, eating, human flesh…especially girls," his eyes flickered to the two girls who's arms were linked and they shuffled closer together and then his eyes scanned the rest of the patients.

Freddie looked directly at Filly and gave her a toothy grin, he looked her up and down and it made her feel dirty and disgusting, "Yes…you would be one of the tasty ones," Filly's skin crawled as his words shivered down her spine, "You would be nice with a peppercorn sauce." Why did the doctor let him continue, couldn't she see how uncomfortable he was making her?

He continued, "Not all girlies are nice tasting…most of them do so many things to their bodies that they lose…flavour, I can already smell you, you haven't lost your scent, it's…mouth-watering."

The madness in his eyes, the saliva drooling from the corners of his mouth, he was a ticking time bomb down to the last few seconds.

"Seven, six…" he rasped.

"Freddie, that's enough." Said Doctor Young calmly, "We don't want a repeat of a few nights ago do we now?"

Freddie ignored her, "Five, four" he giggled.

"Freddie you have been warned, don't let me do it again" she said a lot sterner.

A mad man never listens. "Three, two-" he was interrupted by the female doctor who had banged her clipboard hard on the floor. He turned his attention towards her his eyebrow cocked in a confused expression like the sudden noise had made him forget everything.

"Thank you Freddie, you may sit down," the cannibal sat down awkwardly on the chair and didn't utter a word, "Now, Mr Kaine, how are you feeling today?" the guy with the greasy black hair leaned backwards in his chair and rubbed his chin. He may have looked intimidating before but in a more relaxed position he seemed almost…handsome.

"Lonely Miss Young, I miss my companion who shared my cell."

"Maybe you should of thought about that before you strangled them."

He gave the doctor a sly smirk, "We both liked it rough, they forgot to use the safe word."

Now he went back to completely intimidating her. Filly shifted uncomfortably and she could feel the smile he sending, oh it felt horrid.

"You knew that romantic relationships and lustful ones aren't allowed between patients."

"Same goes for the Doctors am I correct?" his voice full of venom. Doctor Young's face turned pale and brushed a hair strand out of her face.

"Moving on"

Kaine darkly chuckled to himself and leaned forward again and whispered so only Filly would hear, "May I say you are lookingextremely ravishing today, if you are ever _in need_you know which cell is mine" his fingers began to stroke the back of her neck.

"Mr Kaine, take your hand off me right-"

"One, zero!" and Freddie lunged.

There's three things you can do in this sort of situation, you can either just sit terrified in your seat and accepted whatever happens to you, or you can move out the way by jumping out the seat or you can stand up and send your fist into your attackers face. Three options and you have to choose one in four seconds. The cannibal was fast, so close he could almost touch her but instead of jumping out of the way like Filly had planned her body had a different idea.

Filly flipped herself backwards in the air, her feet collided with the cannibal's head, and she heard a gargling sound then landed gracefully behind the chair.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Freddie was quickly back on his feet his teeth gnashing together he screamed and Filly prepared herself for his neck attack but in a few seconds he fell flat on the floor, he had been shot with a sedative.

Everything had then moved pretty quickly, the patients had been escorted one by one back to their cells, they went without complaint though Kaine gave Filly a look which she'd never forget.

_What a creep._

Instead of being taken back to her room Doctor Young asked her to follow her to her office for a talk.

The first thing that Filly noticed in her office was the black mask, she didn't understand why she would have something as amazing as it on her wall, Young didn't deserve it. The Doctor sat in her chair and pressed play on a tape recorder, "I'm sorry I thought Doctor La-"

"I'm afraid Doctor Laird has suffered…a minor breakdown, for the next little while until he is fit enough to return to work I shall be you Doctor, I hope you don't mind"

He had a breakdown? "I was only talking to him earlier today, how has he managed to have a breakdown?"

Doctor Young gave her a stern look but Filly wasn't backing down, she wasn't going to leave without an answer. As another moment ticked by Doctor sighed as calmly answered, "After you left, Crane had an interview with him, as you know we had a bad incident with Crane a few months ago, but he never stopped trying to experiment on us, he had chosen Doctor Laird…it wasn't until later on the effects showed."

A cold shiver ran down Filly's back as she listened to the Doctor, in the back of her mind she knew that he was getting ready for the Joker coming back.

"However, we shall proceed. Even though you've already had a one-on-one session I feel that we should have a little time to chat today, is that alright?"

Filly only nodded. Filly had never liked Doctor Young, but then again who did, in a sense everything that was still to come was her fault.

"How are you feeling after what just happened?"

"Weird" she admitted.

"It's very unlike you; you never use violence in a situation like this."

_It was hardly violence!_" He was going to rip off my skin and eat me Young, in that type of situation its either fight or flight."

She didn't respond to Filly's statement, "We will let you off with this behaviour this once, have you been going through other changes lately?"

_Oh no but I've had some weird shit happen to me, Iike, I had this nightmare right, it's a real funny story, all the bad guys like Joker, Bane and Croc all threaten me, then I woke up inside an asylum, so I've had a pretty few weird hours…_

She was about to make a snarky comment, not exactly the same as her thought but something in the doctor changed, she noticed her movement was very tense and not of a professional look. It was very off putting.

"You look stressed Doctor Young, is everything alright?"

For a moment she thought that the Doctor wasn't going to tell her anything but Young answered, "Things aren't going well…Miss Harleen Quinzel has been missing for a few hours, Riddler hasn't been found yet and other super criminal patients have been acting up and I just don't-"her phone began to ring, she shaking picked it up and began to talk to whoever was on the other side.

Filly was screaming in her head. How long was it going to be? She wasn't even ready for it; she hadn't even found her strength yet!

_It'll be alright Filly, you know what happens, you have the upper hand, and it won't be too bad._

She knew she was lying to herself; she was pulled out of her thought's when she heard the doctors phone slam down.

Filly looked to the doctor whose hands were clawed on to the edges of her table, she bit her lip and her breathing seemed to quicken, her professional look had collapsed onto the desk in an invisible puddle. This could only mean one thing to Filly.

The games were soon to begin.

* * *

**Well this chapter is shorter than the first so sorry about that, I was honestly meant to get this finished on the 20****th****, the say Dark Knight Rises was released in the UK but as soon as I got home I was sick and for a couple of days I had no strength to type this up! But I hope this was worth the wait, there are some parts that I'm not happy with though I shall fix them all at some point. Thanks again guys for reading so please leave a quick comment it would make my day **


	3. It's Just a Game

**After what seems like forever I finally got this updated! I wanna thank the people who've faved his story and the ones who are following it, but a big thank you to ShadowCat98 who left me this review: **

**"*stares intimidatingly* Update or no cupcake for youX3"**

**Oh my God did that make me smile! Seriously if it wasn't for that review I don't think I'd of got this out but now that I've finished this chapter I am completely proud of it! I read a lot of Batman comics to get my ideas following and listened to the game soundtracks.**

**But anyway I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

Filly refused to go back to her room, she wasn't going to miss her chance to see the Joker and Batman up close before the chaos erupted. She imagined herself sitting back at home with eyes glued to the screen and waiting for the fun to begin, the giant doors to the asylum opening, the Joker secured and the long walk through intensive treatment.

Standing close to Doctor Young she kept her head down and just listened and studied everyone's reaction to the Joker returning. Some guards looked on high alert and other seemed rather boring, almost like they've been through hundreds of 'Joker returns' and Doctor Young looked calm but Filly knew that she was just covering up. How can someone hid their emotions like that so well, in the tape recordings she always try to sound that she was better, like nothing to make her angry or lose a nerve, though it was a horrible thing to think about, Filly was glad that she got killed, she had it coming to her.

Giggles belong to cute little babies who get easily amused by washing machines. Giggles aren't so adorable when they come from a mad man. You could be anyone, you could not be into Batman at all but you'd recognise that laugh anywhere, that laugh would send you running to the hills. For Filly it was the most surreal things to hear, from television speakers to actually hearing it from the man…monster itself was more terrifying than anything she could imagine. She obviously forgot about the things that were still to come.

"What's up Doc? Put me in for tomorrow at four, we've got a lot of catching up to do"It was the little things like that that made the game great, when you first played the game you'd completely look past what he just said then second time you play you smile as you know what he means.

Filly took a quick glance in the Jokers direction but he was looking elsewhere. But as her eyes moved away she noticed that Batman was looking directly at her and her heart just stopped beating. Imagine looking at your hero or God that was the best she could describe it. In fact she remembered when they were in the elevator if you zoomed into the Jokers face he looked directly at you a few times just before it blacked out, it gave you shivers.

The Joker and Batman had continued on and Doctor Young and Filly left Intensive Treatment, but once they were outside Filly had been ordered to go back to her room but in a few minutes time that wasn't going to safe place, nowhere on the island was going to safe.

Getting to Arkham West was fairly easy, she had expected the doors to be shut but they opened for her when the sensors detected her, _**They must only stay bolted shut when the chaos starts**_. Instead of doing what Young told her to do, she ran to the showers and found the boxes of clothes and put on her outfit and ran back outside before she was caught or asked too many questions. Time seemed to drag on,** _God this is taking forever to kick off! _**But it gave her time to ponder on about her character, though she got herself confused, _**OK your real life name is Curly, but in Arkham its Emily but your true Batman name is Filly. During this game I'm discovering what my character Filly is like. Right, glad I got that figured out.**_

The guards didn't question her, she must have usually gone walking around at night and then the alarms went off. She knew how she wanted her story to begin but she still had to patiently wait for the Joker to get to the visiting centre as she knew the only places he was ever really in were intensive treatment, the visiting centre and the botanical gardens. She hid silently so none of the guards could see her and when the time felt right she ran towards the visiting centre doors, opened them and quickly slammed them back shut once she was inside.

"I don't think they saw me" she breathed out a sigh of relief and walked towards the set of doors that lead you to the Joker. Filly opened the door with a big swing almost as dramatic like Batman and took in her surroundings. There was damp feel to the centre, it was murky, dark and cold and poorly lit, she noticed a few careless moths bumping into the light bulbs and a spider twisting a fly in its dangerous web, a woodlouse scurried along a chair leg and as she turned her head her breath caught hold of the glass that would hold a patient and their visitor apart and two handprints appeared on it faintly. Filly couldn't imagine anyone else noticing any of these things and it only occurred to her in that moment that her eye sight was enhancing everything, she could see everything. But the only thing that her attention now was the Joker's body with a TV instead of head sitting behind the glass. Filly took a couple of cautious steps and then the TV made a static sound and it switched itself on and the mad man was on the screen.

"Come in! Sit down, take off your mask. So Bats I was thinking-"

"I'm not Batman, Mr Joker" interrupted Filly approaching him slowly.

There was a second or two of silence and then the Joker's arms began to move, he took a firm grasp of the TV and lifted it slightly off his head to peek out, Filly gave a small wave and the Clown Prince of Crime groaned. "Ooohhh it's just you."

"I'm sorry were you expecting someone else" Filly said edging to him closer.

"Yessss a man in a black bat costume, you wouldn't of happened to of seen him have you?" he asked through a sarcastic tone.

Filly rolled her eyes and just went with it, "No sorry not since you arrived."

"Well then leave; I don't want you here until my friend pokes his long nosy point nose in here."

_**Well tough I'm not leaving yet**_, "What do you have planned for me Joker?"

"Why would you even think I'd have anything planned for you m'dear!?" he laughed and sat down on the chair and folded his arms, he seemed to have a smug sort of look on his face that made Filly believe he was challenging her.

_**Challenge accepted**_.

She thought for a brief second, "You have games for everyone, surely you wouldn't leave me out." she said.

He gave a little giggle and scratched his chin, "Do you remember the first day we met?" Filly shook her head, "You were only a little girlie, I'd say five or six, and I had bribed a kitchen worker to add a tiny dose of my venom into the gravy for dinner. There weren't many people who had the pie for dinner, only seventeen people but I laughed, so hard that my sides were splitting. But before the guards were even close enough to reach me I felt a punch in the stomach and I shot backwards and bashed off the wall, it was painful but not quite near a Batman punch, but it made me angry," he started laughing and stood up from his chair, "Imagine my surprise when my eyes met the ones of an angry little girl eh. Hehe I couldn't stop laughing, but I knew you had some of that gravy, hehe going through your messy eating stage of childhood, had fallen on your t-shirt, you were immune to my venom. Then after that I threw everything I had at you, not even my laughing gas worked!"

Filly swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and stood as still as she could and listened as he continued on, "The Doctors were oh so protective of you, but I wouldn't expect your child mind to remember all the things they done to you, they weren't all very nice. Running tests constantly, taking your blood, imagine all the nightmares they must have given you hmm."

She sure if he believed him but this was the Joker; you should take everything he says with a pinch of salt, "Is there a reason for why you are telling me this?"

He gave her a disgruntled look before answering her question, "All I really want to know is…what makes you so special eh? Why are you little Miss Princess of Arkham? You asked if I had a game for you well…it's more like I'm giving you history homework hehe" he giggled, "Go and find out about yourself."

_**That's all?!**_

"That's all?" she asked not succeeding in hiding her disappointment.

"Run along now Horsey" he said ignoring her question, "I am a very busy man but I will be keeping a close eye but please pop in again soon." He picks up the TV and puts in back on his and moves into a pose and stays in it.

Sighing but accepting that that's all that he's going to give her, she turns round to leave but glances back for a few seconds and he's changed position again with his arm sticking out; she opens the door and she can't help but smile.

"Where to go to first then?" she asked going back into sneaking, she could sense no guards though she knew about the one up in the tower. As she walked out the two goons who were working on the big Joker face door stopped and looked at each other then at Filly. Were they supposed to attack her? Their orders were to build this and if Batman they were to fight him. Before they could make up their mind Filly had already started running towards the medical building. She figured if those guys were building away Batman was still getting his way through intensive treatment and there was a chance that Harley with Commissioner Gordon hadn't got out yet.

Walking up the steps to the building she saw the group of goons chatting amongst themselves, smoking and laughing at whatever cruel jokes they were sharing. She made sure that they couldn't see her and tried to decide what she should do. _**I don't remember fighting that many goons outside the medical centre so some of them must be waiting for Harley. **_She didn't want to go in through the roof as that was for Batman…she counted to three and took a few deep breaths before walking towards them.

"Well lookie here, little girl got lost or somfin"

"Girlie? Not many of them in this place, most of them die, eh!" one rushed forward and grabbed Filly by the wrist, "You can't go in there darlin', bad stuff is gonna happen."

"Then again something bad might happen out there" one said with a suggestive tone. She didn't like the sound of that.

Filly managed to squirm out of the goons grip, she looked at the goon she decided was the ring leader until Quinn got here, she gave him a sweet smile, "I'm sorry boys, even though I'd love to stay and chat the Joker has sent me on a personal mission and I've to start in the Medical Centre and I'd rather get started before the Batman Shows up."

He looked at her with a confused expression not too sure if he should believe her, "I'm not sure little missy, maybe you should wait till Harley gets here"

"No, I need to get this done quickly, I'll be in and out in a moment, I'll be gone before you and your men are put to work."

She didn't know if she sounded like a true bad guy but it would have to do just now, she had a feeling that the 'talking' technique wouldn't work for her long, she'd have to start fighting soon.

The goon sighed, "Fine but understand that if you are still in there when Bman gets here and you get caught up in our shootings, it's your own fault. Understand?"

Filly smile, "Perfectly" she responded by going on her tip toes and giving him a peck on the cheek and his mates cheered and one whistled. Filly turned and quickly entered the building feeling happy that she got past her first confrontation without having to fight.

The Mansion and the Medical Unit were her favourite places to explore in the game; she hated the Botanical Gardens and the Sewer, even though the Botanical Gardens held some pretty good riddles it felt like that part of the game took forever to get complete and as for the Sewers, she only hated it because of the Killer Croc part, that too felt like it took forever to complete plus the part where the camera angle changes if you didn't know it was coming you surely died at the first try of it. She liked the Medical building because it also had some good riddles hidden, a lot of stuff was happening in the building and it was the first place Scarecrow made his appearance. The Mansion was one of the greatest parts of the game as Filly loved history, and when playing the game, Batman went to the room where they kept all the files on patients throughout the ages and oh how she'd love to read through them all and see what stories the asylum had to share, and also, the Scarecrow made him second her appearance there.

That was one thing Filly never understood, why did Scarecrow get a lot of female attention? She remembered reading fan-fiction and a lot of people had commented mostly about their love for Scarecrow and she failed to see the attraction. He wore a mask; you didn't even get to see his real face! Then again she wasn't one to judge, maybe if she encounter him face to face she'd finally see what everyone was talking about.

Once Filly had reached the main area of the medical centre she expected to see a few doctors around unaware of what was happening but it was quiet

"Where are the Doctors?" _**Maybe they are in the other rooms, good chance to snoop about before the goons break loose here**__._ But before that she had to check out Killer Crocs old cell. Even though she hated Killer Croc this was on her 'Favourite Riddles' list. She placed her hands on the bars and looked around the hell cell. There was an awful smell god knows how long it has been hanging around and by the look of the cell for a pretty long time. One thing she didn't understand was why the doctors hadn't removed the bones inside, it was understandable why they wouldn't if Killer Croc still occupied it but…_**You gotta understand girl that it's just a game**__, _she thought.

A sensation ran through her hands, it seemed to come running from the bars, the hair on the back of her neck were standing up. _**What the hell is happening? **_It was beginning to feel like a weak electrical current going up her arms across her shoulders, twirling through her neck then into her brain. She closed her eyes and out of nowhere an image started to play under her eyelids. It was a very strange experience.

The image was of Killer Croc in this cell, he was silent apart from his loud deep breaths, there were two guards standing outside watching him and all of a sudden they start to mock him and tease him. _**What are you doing?! Don't do that you idiots!**_ Croc didn't say a word of react which Filly thought was very out of character but she watched the scene, still angry with the guards who thought that they were the tough guys just he was in the cell. Soon Croc lost his patience. He had known that the bars to the cell were getting rusty but he could only break it wide enough to pull someone through. He roared and grabbed hold of the bars and tore them off, his large hand rushed out and grabbed one of the guards and swung him about for a bit knocking the other out, he dragged the guard into his cell and bit his arm clean off then threw him to the ground, he then put his hand back out and grabbed hold of the guard knock. Minutes later a Doctor comes out of the elevator and is hit by the smell of blood and rushes over to Killer Crocs cell. He tries to scream but his mouth erupts and is sick over the floor. And Croc just laughs. _"Heh heh heh don't worry Doc, I've had my fill, I have even saved a hand for a midnight snack heh heh heh"_

The electric current suddenly stopped and Filly gasped for breath and let go of the bars, she bent over her arms resting on her knees. She needed a minute. Or two…or three.

"I think…I should start my mission."

* * *

**I so hope you've enjoyed this and please drop a review I'd love to hear your opinions, and I hope you think I got the Joker right in, fingers crossed! Oh and if you spy any mistakes please let my know and I'll fix them right away.**


	4. Say Hello to Something Scary

The medical building was a lot bigger than Filly thought. The first time she had played the game in easy mode this part of the game was over in a breeze and then she played it in normal and hard mode, she couldn't remember how many times Bane defeated her.

There was no sign of Doctors anywhere, she couldn't hear them but she thought she had already wasted enough time and hurriedly began to snoop about.

From all the books and graphic novels the Doctors seemed very unattached from the world, they were very lifeless with no personally at all, she remembered "Arkham Asylum Madness" by Sam Kieth and every doctor in it acted different, they just weren't 'normal'. They were all hanging on to sanity by a thin thread and in a way it proves the Joker's point, a part of the asylum, and a part of him lives inside all of us.

Filly focused on the little offices, opening cabinets, opening drawers, studying pill packets; she picked up the "DeaCap" packet and pulled out a layer of unused pills. They had a million boxes of them either sitting on the desk of tucked up in selves and even some hidden in the drawers, no doubt some of the Doctors were taking their patients medication.

Hospitals had never spooked her before, all apart from this one; she remembered when she was looking for riddler goodies she hadn't expected to come across heads in jars! Filly was walking up to the last little office and almost screamed when her eyes made contact with the floating head in a jar. She cursed then shook her head and finally took hold of a tape, the tape she had been so eager to get her hands on. When she first played the game this was the first tape she had come across as she hadn't really investigated into riddles and missed the Harley Quinn tape in Intensive Treatment; she left them to the end. But the hard difficulty game she was playing before she fell into this universe, she was trying to get all of the riddles and catch the Riddler before the final show down with Joker.

"Final show down…still feels like a long way away yet" she said to herself.

Opening a drawer she hunted around for a tape recorder and luckily she found one, she couldn't help but feel excited as she slotted it in and pressed the play button. She knew all the words; she had even gone on to YouTube and downloaded all the interview tapes to listen to!

The tape began to play.

"Patient interview number 21. Patients name is Edward Nigma, also known as the Riddler. So Edward, Warden Sharp tells me you've been leaving threatening riddles scrawled on the asylum walls, again." Filly could picture Doctor Young leaning her elbows on the table with her hands clasped, and Riddler would have his leg rested on his other knee and arms folded but when he would become talking he'd waved his arms a bit dramatically.

"One would have to be severely paranoid to read threats into harmless riddles, Doctor Young. May I test you with one?" he asked her stroking his chin, slight bit of stubble.

"Very well."

"What is it that walks on four legs, then two legs and finally three legs?" Filly imagined him smirking and raising his eyebrow.

"A human being. As a baby is crawls on four legs, as an adult it walks on two and in later years it uses a cane." She ended her sentence making it sound like the answer was very obvious.

And then the Riddler gave that little dark chuckle, "Good try, but the answer to all three is a baby. True, it crawls on four legs but cut off its legs it can only wriggle on two limbs. Give it a crutch it can hobble around on three. You see?"

"That's horrible, how can you even joke about that?!" she said; you'd think she'd of heard worse things.

"Easily Doctor, it's not my baby." The way he said 'it's not my baby' was just very satisfying to her ears.

Once the tape clicked to prove it had ended, she rewound it back to the start left the tape in the same position as she found it, Batman was sure to be arriving at any time and he'd need it to get a step closer to Riddler.

That was one villain she hoped she'd at least get to speak to even if it was only for one minute, she'd love to be his younger sister and cause trouble with him. **A brother and sister duo**, she smiled at the thought. **At the start he seemed like the baby of the Batman villains.** As she thought this she couldn't help but picture all the villains as one big family.

"Joker and Harley are clearly the mother and father. Poison Ivy is the sexy aunty and the Penguin is the rich uncle. Riddler is the baby brother and Man Bat is the middle brother who wants to prove so hard to everyone he can be big and bad. Scarecrow and Victor Zsasz are like the strange cousins you'd stay away from. TwoFace and Black Mask…I think they'd be brothers always trying to better one and another, trying to be top dog. Mister Freeze and Bane…two very smart guys but both very different...I see Freeze being a more grandparent figure and Bane to be protective older brother…though I might change that later on."

She couldn't decide on the others, she just happened to realize how big the 'family' was.

After spending a while looking about voices could now be heard far off and not wanting to be caught Filly quickly stepped into the elevator and the doors shut then pushed the down button. She didn't like this elevator, the smell of death clung in the tight space, how many dead bodies had this brought down to the depths of the medical building.

"What, no you can't be there already, it's too early, how…oh it's just you!"

**Gave me a heart attack you bastard**, she thought as she looked at Joker on the elevator monitor screen.

He giggles in a low tone, "Having fun yet?" he asks.

Filly shrugged her shoulders; nothing hot was kicking off yet.

The Joker laughs and leans back on his throne, "Aww that's a shame, but cheer up," he moves closer to the camera and pulls a grin, "The fun part is just right around the corner."

The elevator jumped as it touched the ground floor, the Joker disappeared off the screen and the doors gave a rusty sound then opened. She crouched down and moved slowly out, she could barely see the doctor's heads in the glass window separating them from her. The real problem was that she wouldn't be able to go to the morgue as the wall was still together and it would be very unlikely she could knock it down and even if she could the noise would certainly attract the doctors and now wasn't the time to get busted. Above her she noticed the vent and her eyes lit up as she knew what she would find if she went through it.

She jumped up and her hands reached on to the vent, she pulled hard and it moved around a little but her weight couldn't get it off so she put her shoes against the wall and used all the strength she had. With one pull the vent tore it's self off and Filly landed heavy on the floor with a loud thud. Frozen in position her eyes looked to the left but it was clear that the Doctors hadn't heard a thing. Cautiously she got back to her feet, jumped into the vent; she couldn't contain her excitement for when she got into Harley's office.

The way she could only describe Harley's office was, a girl who had gone completely crazy for their fandom or one true pairing. She had started counting all the posters covered in lipstick but she had lost count about five times. But Filly just couldn't help herself when her eyes spied the original Harley hat, she carefully took it off the head and put it on, it fit her surprisingly well but there was no mirror though she reckoned she looked good. Filly had wondered why her office hadn't been cleaned out; the small office looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in months. But then another thought came to her head, how long did it take the Doctors to realize that the Joker had Harley wrapped around his fingers. If you were standing outside the office and saw all the Joker posters and newspaper clippings you'd maybe just think that the Doctor was getting into the research and was showing dedication, but of course the lipstick marks wouldn't get you thinking that.

In the cabinets were books on top of books and papers folded and crumbled up in the corners. Filly took out a few papers and read them, they were all notes from a Joker interview, but these ones were more, how do you say, 'confidential', why she'd leave these in her office Filly didn't understand. In the desk drawers everything was colour coded, in the green files were simple photos of the Joker, in the purple files were newspaper and magazine clippings, in the black files were Joker interviews and in the blue files were more Joker interviews but in these interviews other patients of the asylum were mentioned.

It was exactly what she was looking for. Her eyes scrolled quickly across the words, most of the things the Joker said about the rest of the villains were insults. Nothing too interesting but she didn't find anything mention of her, she looked through everything again, then a third time but nothing.

She was about to check it for the fourth time and then there was a series of screams. Her head snapped up from the papers then moved towards the wall and placed her back tightly against it.

The moment Batman stepped out of the elevator he was affected by Scarecrows toxin…and Batman won't be too far behind. The screams caught her attention and she couldn't help but peek. Through the grime on the glass she could see the skinny shadow, the way he moved made it look like skin was hanging and swinging from him. His shadow reached out and the long needles ran along the walls on to the ceiling, she couldn't believe that his shadow was scaring her. The worst thing was his laugh, sure it was terrifying but it didn't have anything on the Joker's.

Playing the game she had never really thought the Scarecrow parts of the game were that scary, most people thought it was awesome. But you never got a look into the Doctors fears, they weren't like Batman unable to defend themselves…and nether was she.

"Oh fuck" she whispered to herself as she realized just how much trouble was about to happen to her, she had no clue what she fear and she didn't want to find out.

Carefully getting up off the floor she was about to jump back into the vent when she realized that the screams had stopped, the only sound was a creepy water droplet echo sound. **That can't be right, the acoustics of the rooms wouldn't make things echo**. Something cold splashed on her cheek and lips, she wiped whatever fell on her face and when she looked at her fingertips they were tinted red. Filly raised her head to the ceiling, cracks had spread out like the branches of a tree and red liquid which she horribly assumed was blood and it was dripping on to the floor. The second sound that followed was a creaking which sounded like the ceiling was about to cave in, Harley's office was about to be filled with blood.

Let the madness kick in.

* * *

**This was meant to be finished a few days ago but I had a rough few nights and no energy to write! But anywhoo hope you enjoyed it! I was reading other Arkham Asylum fanfics and I was sooo worried that I got the Joker wrong cause I'd hate to not get his character right. **

**Also thanks to everyone who faved the story, is following it and the ones who reviewed its been so awesome hearing that you like it and hoping that it gets better. So again let me know what you think!**

**Jen-Jen**


	5. Blood and Surgey

Time was running in slow motion for a series of moments, the blood was beginning to rush down into the room but it was as if someone had pressed super slow on a DVD remote, the first few blood droplets traveled slow seconds to the ground but Filly wasn't sticking around to stare in wonder she climbed back through the vent and dropped onto the floor but lost her balance and fell on her side. Taking deep breaths she calmed herself down and got back to her feet. She was getting out of here.

"Screw this" she said to herself. Filly opened the elevator doors fully and was about to step inside but her eyes locked on to a figure inside. He was dressed in rag clothes but most of his scrawny stomach was bare, he wore a gas mask and attached to his fingers were syringes containing a golden liquid. A scream was stuck in Filly's throat when the realization finally kicked in. Scarecrow cocked his head slightly then laughed, he said something but Filly was too scared to concentrate on his words. As Filly slowly backed away from him; he raised his arms above his head then lowered them forward as if he was reaching out to Filly.

That was when blood rushed out of the elevator; the current was so strong that it knocked Filly off her legs, dragged her round the corner and slammed her against the wall. Blood smashed against her as she struggled to stand up and when she was able to steady herself the blood was already around her waist. "This isn't real! This isn't real!" she screamed as she moved through the blood, it was getting higher and higher, the smell stuck to her nose, the tangy taste spreading over her tongue, the horrible feel of it on her bare skin.

"Oh it is very real my dear" he chuckled. He came into sight; the blood parted a path for him like the sea had done for Moses, he was upon reaching distance from her and she could sense a cruel smile underneath his mask. Without even thinking Filly took a deep breath, closed her eyes and dived into the blood. She had no idea which direction she started swimming but it was away from Scarecrow, it seemed as if she had been in the blood for minutes and when she rose to the surface she spluttered out the blood and wiped it off her eyes. The blood now reaches her neck but it doesn't seem to be getting any higher, she can't see Scarecrow and panicky she began to swim back towards the elevator. Then she felt a hand grab her ankle and she was back under. Things nipped and bit her sides as if there were deadly fish in the blood river, she couldn't breathe in this nightmare and the worst part was she knew that Scarecrow would see her in pain when nothing truly was getting to her.

Scarecrow picked up that she was trying to fight against his toxin though she wasn't winning the battle. He laughed and stroked his needles together waiting for the right moment to give her an area dose as she hadn't screamed yet and he so badly wanted to hear her scream.

She kept telling herself that this wasn't real over and over again and it seemed to calm her slightly, but the fear was strangely replaced by annoyance. In the game the hallucinations were never as scary as this, plus in Batman's nightmare the bat light was his weapon against Scarecrow, what was her weapon meant to be?! Against her neck she felt Scarecrow's needles but they didn't puncture her skin, her body froze for a moment as she tried to imagine a nightmare worse than this. Filly closed her eyes and screamed inside her head waiting for some sort of pain. But nothing happened. She hesitantly opened one eye and looked up.

The scene changed, it returned back to normal, her skin and clothes were dry, there was no river of blood but Scarecrow was still towering over her but he looked smaller than he did in her hallucination. His arm was high in the air and it was being brought down in slow motion, the same thing was occurring from before and Filly took her chance to scramble out of his grip and shuffle away from him, then within a flash the time was back in its usual state and Scarecrow's hand punched the hard ground, she was surprised that none of his needles had bent or fallen off.

She laughed internally when she saw the surprise on his face though it didn't last, he saw her a few feet away and stared at her, _"What sort of tricks do you have hmm?"_ he thought to himself.

"Little horsey lost her spirit, can't run for freedom." He cackled, he admitted to himself that he was losing his temper as he knew Batman would be here soon and oh he so wanted to play with her too, "I'll get to play with you later on Missy, I have other work to do." He'd sedate her and strap her down in the morgue, give her a different sort of nightmare.

For some reason Filly chose this as the wrong moment to think _**"It would have been much better if you said 'I'll get to ride you later.'"**_ Internally slapping herself she picked herself off the floor and ran towards the elevator with Scarecrow right behind. She quickly opened the doors and snapped around to see his hand centimetres for her face, she kicked him hard in the stomach and he flew back. Inside the elevator, doors closed she repeatedly pressed the 'up' button and it started moving.

Her heart was banging violently against her ribcage; she slid down to the ground begging for tears to fall from her eyes. Then the Joker zapped on the screen.

"Don't forget to pick up your prescription," he joked. Filly didn't think it was funny.

The journey up to the hospital was a longer than she remember, once at the top she opened up the elevator doors she staggered forward and landed on her knees then fell on to her back. Filly closed her eyes and took deep breaths glad to taste the air, it still wasn't nice but it was better than the blood. Footsteps were running towards her but a black shadow landed beside her first, she was helped up to her feet and given a chance to focus.

Her eyes met with all the doctors, they all gave her a worried look but she waved her hand signalling that she was fine. Then she looked at the shadow. Even though he had star struck her before Batman's presence was exhilarating. His face was hard and serious, no emotion at all but he put his hand on her shoulder she took as some sort of friendly gesture.

"What are you doing down there Filly?" one of the doctors asked.

Filly couldn't help but give a snarky response, "Looking for a doctor obviously."

"Doctor Young told you to return to your room."

"If you haven't noticed Doctor the island is becoming more unsafe, I can bet you right now that my room has been trashed." It felt strange to be having this sort of conversation in front of Batman, like a teenager having a small fight with parents. _**Oh God please don't think I'm just another teenager Bman!**_

"Speaking of Doctor Young, she went to X-ray, Doctor Kellerman went to the Patient Observational Room and Doctor Chen went to surgery."

"Don't worry I'll find the other Doctors" said Batman turning to leave. Filly's eyes widened, this was her chance to really help Batman.

"Batman wait I can help!" she pushed past the Doctors that tried to stop and went to the Dark Knight's side.

"Stay here girl, I can handle this on my own" he replied pushing open the door that led to the other parts of the medical building.

_**Handle**__**it eh? By the time this night is finished you'll be crawling on all fours.**_ "My name is Filly, look I'm here I can fight," _**Kind of**_, "I'll go to Surgery and get Doctor Chen, one less thing for you to worry about."

He didn't look convinced at all but he had no idea how much time he had left to getting closer to the Joker, his eyes soften a little and he nodded his head, "Fine, if you aren't here when I come back-…"

"I get taught a very valuable lesson" she interrupted and was about to make her way when Batman grabbed her hand and gave her a batarang.

"You may need it" said Batman then he took off to X-ray. Filly had chosen to go to Surgery as she knew it was all she had to do was K-O the Joker's goons, she'd be no use in X-ray or the Patient Observational Room. On her way there she passed some deceased guards just lying in the middle of the corridor, she pulled them out of the way and luckily she there was a white sheet in a bundle, she put the sheet over the dead guards then quickly ran to Surgery.

Stepping into the room she imagined sitting at home about to go forth and fight, she smiled to herself as she wanted to say the exact same words Batman used in the cut scene. _**God Filly, be serious! You're more or less just straight out of a Scarecrow nightmare!**_ She walked towards the terrified Doctor Chen and placed her hand comfortably on his shoulder.

"Don't speak. You're safe now."

"But…but it's a trap."

"I know but it wasn't meant for me."

"Ooohhh I see we're on the good guy's side for the moment," said the Joker his face appearing on the screen above them, "My boys will be sooooo disappointed, or then again maybe they won't! He he well get down there boys! Show her a thing or too."

The first four goons dropped down each excited for different reasons, thrilled that they get to beat up a girl, eager to get into her pants and some just pleased that she wasn't Batman. The first goon made some sort of war cry and went running towards her with a punch ready and all that Filly could do was duck. He made a few more attempts at hitting her but he missed every time, so he tried another time out of frustration and so she took her chance at punching his stomach and he surprising flew a few feet backwards. He gurgled then curled up into a ball for a few seconds then passed out; the other goons stared at their fallen mate then back to Filly in astonishment.

She grinned and readied herself for another attack, "Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!"

Two of the thugs ran towards her and she did the same but before they could hit her she slid on her knees between them and attacked the thug who stood in the back. Surprised he cowered and received a punch in the spine then a harsh kick on the leg; satisfied she turned round to see a fist inches from her far, she had no time to duck but fortunately the punch wasn't strong. She dealt with the two goons and waited for the other four to drop down. These guys didn't waste any time, they threw kicks and punches and all Filly could do was defend herself and it was frustrating her. Grunting she ran up to the wall, jumped on it then flipped herself backward and managed to land behind one of the goons, she grabbed him and took him down quickly and tried to do other little tricks and flips. She remembered the batarang in her pocket, she threw it at a thug distracting him for a moment while she took on the largest thug, it had took her a while to get any strong punches to him but which a kick to the stomach he landed flat on the ground unconscious. The final two thugs weren't sure what to do, one decided to run towards her and for her final trick she did a back flip and her boots connected with his head, the other was making a dash for the door but Filly had picked up the batarang, thrown it at the thug which knocked him into the electric door barrier. The fight was over.

The Joker flashed on the screen, his face had a look as if to say _'How did you do that?!'_, "Don't get too full of yourself, Filly. I'm just softenin' ya up! Think of this as a preview to the main event, I so hope you'll be there."

* * *

**So thanks to everyone who commented last time round and also faved and followed the story! Please maybe drop a quick comment and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

**Oh and I promise I will get better at writing fight scenes, this was the first one I have ever written! Until next time :D**


	6. Working Things Out

**Start off with thanks for the fun reviews, faves and follows! Sorry it's took me so long to get this chapter written up, was struggling to come up with a tasty words and sentences meal, so this chapter is mostly filler but I hope you'll all still enjoy.**

**So leave me a review and let me know what you think**

**Thanks!**

**Jen-Jen**

* * *

Filly stood still in front of the elevator waiting for a few more minutes to tick by. Batman had made his way down there not too long ago and she wanted to make sure that he was running through his nightmare before she went down.

Before Batman went down she showed Doctor Chen where the others were and waited for the Dark Knight, she couldn't tell if he was surprised to see her (although she was surprised she survived her first fight!), and behind him was Cash, Young and the Doctor Kellerman. Young looked calm but Filly knew that Young was internally shitting herself, Cash looked as though he wanted to teach a few goons a lesson and Doctor Kellerman was shaking so much Filly just wanted to make him a cup of tea to steady his nerves.

Once back in the main area of the medical building they all gathered together, Cash and Young didn't stay long as they headed off to Arkham Mansion. Then the elevator sounded. Batman quickly took control of the situation and sent the Doctors to Patient Observational Room and told them to barricade themselves; he was about to give Filly an order but the elevator doors had just started to open. Batman quickly went up to his gargoyles and panicking Filly ran to find one of the decorative panels on the floor that could open.

Filly remembered this part of the game for one reason only; her sister started playing Xbox. Her sister could only be described as a girly girl who only had make-up and boys on the brain so it was a curious day when Filly had been sitting doing work then suddenly her sister asked, "Can I play the Xbox?"

At first Filly wanted to laugh at her then stop all serious and say no. But instead she put on the game for her sister. Her sister got through the first part of the game very, very slowly and missed a lot of Riddler trophies, riddles and important things that any other fan would pay attention to. Filly tried to give her words of wisdom but her sister didn't give a damn. After doing most of the 'difficult' parts for her Filly had said to her, "You know, the full point of games is, to work things out for yourself then you get the great feeling of accomplishment."

Her sister just shrugged her shoulders and left her room.

The goons had been pacing back and forth for a while; she didn't know what was taking him so long to deal with the thugs. Filly was beginning to lose patience so she waited until one of the goons walked over past her, she climbed out from under as quietly as she could then took him out. Within seconds Joker came on the speakers, the other two started jogging towards her though she could see Batman gliding out of the darkness and managing to take the one furthers behind. The third had twisted round in panic with his gun up ready to shoot Batman. Before he could pull the trigger Filly managed to reach him and knock him out, her heart was racing with adrenaline that she could not steady herself; her hand grabbed hold of railings and took two deep breaths. **You're gonna have to control yourself Filly. **

She looked at Batman, then composed herself then turned herself to him, "What took you so long?"

"I wanted to see what you would do," he said simply then proceeded towards the elevator, "I want you to check up on the Doctors and see how their barricade holds. If I come across anyone else I'll send them to you there."

**You won't find anyone else Batman**, she thought sadly. Now here she was going to disobey Batman, it took her mere seconds to run to the Patient Observational Room and check on the Doctors then back. Sighing she closed her eyes and pushed the button to call the elevator.

Back down there she took slow steps, everything seemed to be 'safe', Scarecrows gas seemed to have travelled along with the Batman so she quickly made her way along the path Batman and instead of heading towards the morgue she turned right and met with the thugs that Bman would meet right after his nightmare.

"Hey are you with the Batman?!" shouts the one in the red jumpsuit. Filly froze for a second as she realized that suit meant he was the one with the knife. How was she going to talk away out of this one? She could be flirty and flash a smile but she was sure she didn't look the part to play that sort of girl right now. She could be innocent but then the thugs might not take her seriously and just decide to get rid of an inconvenient young girl. Or she could go the troublemaker attitude. Not the best options in the entire world.

**Troublemaker it is then.** "What does it look like idiot? Let me through, I need to see Harley."

The rest of the goons laughed and the one in the red jumpsuit approached her holding his knife firmly in his hands, "Listen kiddie, unless you want this plunged into your stomach I take it you clear off before, I'm not gonna be nice twice."

Filly grunted and rolled her eyes at him, "It's obvious nobodies filled you in mate. Joker has put me on my own little mission so I suggest you step aside and let me past; we don't want to upset Joker do we? I have a job to do and so do you, better we get along with it eh."

It was hard to tell this goons reaction, he lifted up his knife so it was level to her neck, he made it look like he was about strike but he waved his arm forward and said, "Well after you Princess. Oi Jerry! Escort this young lady through."

Filly couldn't believe she got her way through by speaking, she wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans and walked through the doors and was lead to a door by the one called Jerry. Her hand was about to push open the door but Jerry was feeling cheeky and slapped his large hand on her ass.

She froze for a moment but she could feel his perverted smile behind her. Wanting to keep the troublemaker attitude she turned around and with the blink of an eye she had his arm twisted round and on his knees, she leaned into his face and said harshly, "Try anything like that again, you're going to have to explain to your mates why you have two teeth missing, understand?"

He quickly nodded his head then she threw his away and went into the Experimental Chamber.

Within moments guns pointed at her, she had completely forgot that Batman was supposed to go through his part completely undetected.

"Hey! What's all the commotion about?! It's not Bman is it?!" came that oh so familiar voice. Harley Quinn cartwheeled her way into sight and laid her eyes on Filly, "Pipe down boys she ain't no threat."

The guns were brought down and Filly could breathe right again, she quickly made her way towards Harley and was about to start her first conversation with the sexy clown but was took by surprise when she was pulled into the tightest hug she had ever received, and what made it awkward was that her chin was directly under Harley's hugely exposed breasts.

"Mistah J said that you were out finding yah feet," Harley pulled away quickly then suddenly the tone of her voice changed, "Is the outfit you've chosen?" Harley asked staring her up and down with a less than impressed look on her face.

"It's a work in progress" Filly said shyly as Harley pulled down her top slightly to expose more of her cleavage, "Um I don't really have the breasts for it" she lightly pushed Harley's hands.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll sort you out properly soon" she winked.

In Filly's head she could picture Harley picking out a something similar to her own outfit, maybe a pair of really tight shorts, a very low cut top no doubt she'd have to wear a push-up bra, matching boots in different colours, probably a waistcoat with some sort of horse rein design on it, maybe she'd had some sort of whip or riding crop weapon and then to top it all off a leather collar similar to Harley's and a statement hair style. **Oh God what would my mum think?!**

"How do you like my new uniform?" she asked Filly giving a twirl.

Filly got a good chance to look her up and down, throughout her internet travels she would look at people's cosplay of this particular outfit. The game designers really out done themselves, on most playthrough video's she watched on YouTube the top comment would always be related to how much someone wanted to fuck her or just how much they hated her.

"Looks pretty hot Harley" Filly smiled.

The dolled up clown began talking and walking down the stairs and so Filly followed pursuit, "Been having fun tonight so far sweetie?" she asked.

"Um you could say that, not got a scratch on me yet so I must be doing well" Filly replied her eyes locking on to the floor; she knew she probably looked nervous to the clown princess and her goons but being in Harley's presence was almost overwhelming.

"You decided which team your batting for yet sweets?"

"No, not really, I'm sort of…looking out for myself" the answer couldn't of sounded lamer but Harley didn't say anything so her answer must have satisfied the clown princess.

As Harley babbled on about something unimportant they stopped outside a sort of greenhouse built structure and for a few moments Filly didn't take it in until last minute.

"So what's in here?" she suddenly asked stopping Harley from talking.

"In there? It's grown up stuff, not for little kids."

**Well those words were uncalled for.** "Oh pleeeeeease Harley," I begged clasping my hands together and giving a small pout, "Succumb to my adorableness" she added. **You do realize how much of a kid you're acting like right now…oh shut up brain.**

Harley giggled in sign of defeat, "Alright alright, how could I say no to you," she took out a key from her cleavage and put it in the lock then twisted, "But don't touch anything."

The doors opened and they were greeted by mist, Harley waved her hands to clear some away then hopped on the computer and started to fiddle around with the machines settings. Filly took slow steps forward the mist gradually parted and she was met with the first of the horrific sites the asylum had to offer.

In front of her wasn't Bane in the comics, graphic novels or TV show, before her was just a man in torture. There was hardly any strength remaining in him, his venom was his power and glory and it had easily been taken away from him. She didn't know how other players felt but Filly felt sorry for him; she knew that she should side with the good guys but when Batman first see's Bane like this Batman sounds so concerned, he has some sort of respect for his rogues even though he's dealt with all their evil schemes for years.

Filly reached forward, her fingertips brushed a part of his mask then looked for his flesh, he felt like he was under the wrath of a monstrous fever; she slowly rotated her fingers soothingly hoping that it was some sort of comfort to him. To a normal person if they saw this they'd think Filly was completely insane, they wouldn't realize how corrupt this was and how bad it made everyone look, it sort of proves that anyone can be a hero and a villain.

There was a small twitch of his eye then it followed by a long sigh. Bane lifted his head the best he could and managed to look Filly dead in the eye. The look he gave her broke her heart. Bane opened his mouth as if to say something but Filly stopped him, "Save your strength Mr Bane."

She had never seen such a mixture of emotion swirling in someone's eyes. There was anger at the Doctors for doing this to him. There was unwelcomed pain and misery. And there was confusion behind them too, the weak Bane saw this girl as a mere child that he could crush between his hands if he had all his power but her hands felt so comforting, something he had never accepted in his life and in the midst of his cocktail of emotions he enjoyed the small touch.

But then her hand was away, the dreaded Quinn snatched her hand away and dragged her out telling the girl off. Bane made a note to find this girl if he ever returned to his glorious self.

Harley wasn't best pleased for a matter of moments then give a random sigh and punched Filly's arm playfully, "Can stay mad at my second best friend" she giggled. Filly was about to reply but Joker's voice came through the speaker warning that Batman was soon going to be there. Harley grabbed hold of Filly and rushed up to the room were Commissioner Gordon was being held, the clown queen picked up her gun and jabbed it a few times into Gordon's side. Filly tried to give Gordon her best 'sorry' look, "Hey sweetie sit beside the CoMish here I'm sure he could use some more female company."

She didn't argue she sat next to him and once Harley turned her back to them to look out for Batman, Filly unbound Gordon from the cable Quinn had used to tie him up and as soon as his hands were free Batman came crashing through and Harley was knocked off her feet and unconscious.

"You took longer than I thought."

"He's out of control. He's trying to prove something. I'm not sure I can stop him this time."

"You'll do it Batman, listen. We're not alone. He's got something else down there. I don't know what it is."

"WHAT A BLABBERMOUTH! Spoiling the surprise" whined Joker who appeared on the TV screen.

"Be quiet" replied the Batman his tone getting rather annoyed.

"Oh. Am I getting to you? Am I? GOOD!"

Gordon made his way down but Batman had stayed with Filly for a few minutes, "I thought I gave you an order," Filly swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to look him straight in the eye, "They never listen." Batman said more to himself than to Filly.

"Secure Harley, then meet me in Arkham West, understand?"

"Yes Batman."

He went down to the structure and Filly tried her hardest to wake up Harley which was rather easy, she told Harley to hush and run. Then there was an almighty roar then a crumbling of a thousand bricks; Harley was gone and Filly ran down, the hole in the wall smashed by Bane had piles of bricks blocking the way through but there was a big enough gap to look through.

Let the show begin.


	7. Good vs Evil

**HI GUYS! First off, thanks to y'all who faved, followed and reviewed, it's been great waking up to see e-mails and all the support!**

**Well, this chapter for me is still a bit 'filler' I think I could do better but its up to you readers and I hope you enjoy it and if you have any requests please tell me :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

The green light from the venom shone signalling the battle to commence, Bane full of rage and anger roared and Batman stood calm and ready for the villain's first move.

Playing this part of the game in easy mode was incredibly simple and fast, in the middle difficulty it wasn't hugely tougher than 'easy'. The hard difficulty though was another story. Filly had spent so long building up frustration when it came to fighting Bane on 'hard', after about the sixth try she thought the game was just taking the piss. It took fifteen attempts before finally beating him, even though she was alone in her room she felt embarrassed to call herself a gamer.

Before Bane barely took his first step at charging Batman, the Dark Knight had thrown a batarang and it hit Bane in the exact place it did in the game. The man of muscle clutched his face and ran straight into the wall and Batman wasted no time and began to throw punches until Bane regained himself. These moves were repeated once more but once finished hitting Bane, Batman jumped on to Bane's back and knocked off one of his venom chords. Batman moved a steady distance away as Bane punched his fist into the ground and caused the full room shake, Filly almost lost her footing when she felt it she couldn't believe that Batman was still standing.

The dust from the bricks poured down in front of Filly when Bane grabbed a chuck off the wall with her bare hands and threw it at Bman which he easily dodged but when the dust and bits of small flying rubble cleared she could see Joker's thugs climbing down to assist Bane.

It seemed an easy fight before the thugs came down but they were causing big distractions for Batman, as he was busying fighting Bane had charged twice and he got Batman once. As more of Joker's men came into the fight, Bane took his opportunity to pick up the bodies of the unconscious and threw them at Batman and four out of five got him.

The Dark Knight managed to defeat all of the thugs and he was back to fighting Bane but he was acting slower but he got Bane in the same way as before. Filly thought that Bman was lucky, if his opponent hadn't been through suffering and wasn't feeling the fury he wouldn't have let the vigilante get away with simple tactics.

Batman had thrown another batarang at Bane which caught his head but at the same time Bane had thrown another body at Bman which hit him and knocked him to the side.

But instead of getting back to his feet the Dark Knight didn't stand up and Bane was regaining his strength. It suddenly occurred to her and even though the events in the game were happening, the experience she was having was 'real life', if Batman was knocked out there was no going back. If Batman was broken by Bane then the full story would never be told and Filly didn't want to fill in the gaps.

Moving as many bricks away as she could the space became big enough for her to aim and throw the batarang. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Bane get back on his feet before Batman though he staggered a little Filly took her chance and threw her weapon.

Sweat rolled slowly down the side of her face as her slow motion power decided to make the scene around her more intense; the batarang spun round once, twice, three times then hit Bane in his face. The batarang clattered to the floor and when it did the world returned to its pace and the villain was back on his knees. Filly shouted out in success and suddenly the bricks she had been using for support gave way and her body slipped through and she fell into the fighting pit. Batman had just started to get back up but she knew by the time he registered what happened Bane would be fighting fit. Filly ran towards the man who she had comforted minutes ago, hopped on to his back and took out the last chord and jumped down landing almost gracefully next to Batman.

Smiling triumphantly to herself before the walls and ceiling started to cave in. Bane was shouting as he was engulfed in the debris and Filly felt the hero's arm snake around her waist as he used his grappling gun to pull them up to safety.

Batman was the first to climb out of the hole leading up, he clutched his arm tightly for a moment then reached back down and pulled Filly up, she took a deep breath and coughed a few times to rid of all the dust trapped in her throat. She was glad to back out in the fresh air.

"Where's Quinn?" asked Batman, Filly turned noticed Gordon approaching them. **Where the Hell were you?!**

"Gone. Must have gotten loose while Bane was throwing you around" Gordon replied. From the corner of her eye she saw Batman give her a look and she tried her best not to look guilty.

"We need to get you off the island" Batman turned his attention back to Gordon. Filly felt like she was hardly a part of the game considering just how much she experienced so far, watching and listening Bman and Gordon made her feel as though she was still looking through the TV screen.

"I'm not a rookie. I can handle myself."

Too caught up in her own thoughts she completely forgot that Bane was about to come crashing through the brick wall. The three of them fell backwards at the force of the monster breaking down the wall, Bane cried out and shook his arms around furiously. His eyes landed on Gordon first and all he did was grunt furiously at him. Then he looked at Filly and stopped grunting for several long seconds, that's what it felt like to her, she wasn't sure if she was doing her slow motion power thingy but for a moment it was just them two having a strange stare off. But it ended as Bane saw Batman lying close to her, he became like a raging bull again and picked up Bman and held him high in the air.

"I will break you Batman. Then the 'bruja'!"

Filly and Gordon watched as Batman struggled, "No, Bane. This time, I break you!" and then the car lights flashed; Filly quickly got to her feet and moved Gordon out of the way as Batman flipped off of Bane. It was too late for Bane to try and stop it; the Batmobile hit him with full force and sent him into the depths of the Arkham waters.

The Dark Knight and Gordon looked over the edge but saw no sight of Bane, the three of them walked towards the small dock in silence. So far tonight hadn't really been going her way. She only found out little bits of her powers like the slow motion thingy and the pick-up-memory-from-objects power, not forgetting her 'super speed' and her slight strength. She realized that the hard ground she was walking on turned to a wooden dock; she watched the scene in front of her.

"Jim get back to the main land it's too dangerous here."

"I don't like leaving you here." **Oh come on Gordon you know Batman can look after himself!**

"The radio claims he's put bombs all round Gotham. Gotham will panic you're need there."

Gordon got on to the small boat and nodded at the guard, "Bane called Doctor Young 'bruja', what does it mean?"

Batman turned around and Filly saw her final chance to be a part of the little group, "It's Spanish for witch" she said turning and following Batman with a smile on her face. Up ahead she saw Batman talking to Barbara Gordon, she tried to read his lips but only picked up minor things, once he was finished his attention turned to her and Filly felt like a child meeting their hero again.

For a moment she thought he was going to ask her about how Harley Quinn escaped but he didn't, "What exactly has the Joker got you doing Miss Rogers?" Filly had forgotten that she had that other name.

"Call me Filly Dark Knight," she said with a grin then answered his question, "I've just to 'discover myself', pick a side or something along those lines."

The look he gave her suggested that he had her all figured out, he was sure that she would choose the good guys side. So far she helped him rescue one of the doctors and also helped defeated Bane.

**Ha! The good guys side eh? Well so far you've talked pretty calmly to Harley Quinn and the Joker, and you've suddenly grown a soft spot Bane, oh and not forgetting you let Quinn escape. **

As she thought this a flash of uncertainly went across her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Batman, "When you've finished here come to the mansion, I'll try and make an easy path for you follow."

**Follow you!? Oh my God, does that make us sort of partners?!** Inside Filly was internally screaming with joy, it was hard containing her joy but she nodded at his words and stayed still and watched him run in the direction of Deadman's Point, "Wow, I'm a partner!," she whispered loudly to herself, "And I'm not a bat or robin" she finished with a smile. Maybe, even though she only helped him twice he would consider training her.

Making sure that Batman was gone Filly ran up to the visiting centre and noticed that the two thugs working on the Joker door were busying working away. **Wonder why Batman didn't take them out.**

The hard working thugs ignored her as she walked by them, she opened the doors and ahead of her, through the glass the Joker was still there with that TV on his head. Walking slightly further inside the TV screen flashed the Joker's face appeared on it.

"You're very late for your appointment. Very rude," she knew that he hoped that Filly would have been Batman but she was all he could work with for the moment, "Well seeing as you're here now, we might as well get started. How did you find growing up in the asylum? Anything stand out? Or are things a little fuzzy? We'll come back to it later then."

**Never gave me a chance to answer anyway. **"So do you think I'm doing well so far in your game?" she asked taking a few more steps forward.

"If I had cards with numbers on them I'd give you a five. Bit booorrring if you ask me, so what you punched a few henchmen, and survived Scarecrow, nothing I'd be too proud of, I think you can do A LOT better," he grinned and gave a chuckle that was filled with mockery, "Ooohh, how about Baney Boy? Bet you were shocked to see him weren't you?"

Filly smirked at his attention span, "It was quite the surprise Mr Joker, one wonders what else is hidden up your sleeve."

"I know. Bet your asking a lot of questions hmm."

"Yeah like, what's your favourite fruit juice?"

Joker was about to carry on with his speech until he processed the words Filly had just said. There was a few seconds of silence then the demented clown burst into a fit of choking laughter which lasted for a minute before calmly and simply saying, "Apple" then the screen went blank.

There was a lot more she wanted to say to him but she would save it for next time. And what he said was true, she hadn't really did much to impress the Clown Prince of Crime, then again he probably told her it to get her to get a aggressively action from her or to make her more determined.

So the Batman and the Joker both gave clues to that they both wanted her on their sides.

**Man it's like two brothers fighting over a girl they both like! If you think about it Filly tonight they're both kinda like your mentors, the bad side battling with the good side; the good has two tally's and the bad has three. **

She left the centre and went back to the dock; she sat down for a minute and tried to remember what Batman had to go through before the mansion; first it was the batcave then he'd have to make his way through the catacombs then he'll be back in Arkham North. She figured that she'd have enough time to practice.

She needed to find out to use and control her powers, if they continued being random then she was going to get nowhere. She went back to the docks and watched the waves go back and forth, she looked at them for a few minutes but nothing happened. Closing her eyes, she sat and crossed her legs and breathed in deeply, she tried to push out everything around her so all she could hear where the waves. She listened to them carefully, the little waves kept rocking back and forth so the noise was always frequent; throughout her fully body Filly felt calm so she worked on that emotion and soon the sound of the waves got quieter until there was silence, not then the small wind made a howling sounds. Her eyes opened gradually as she tried to keep control, her eyes focused back on the waves and she noticed that they were moving much slower than last time, she concentrated harder so that the water looked as if someone was controlling it pressing the pause button again and again and again.

Filly smiled with success pleased by the results, the slow motion power was worked by emotion. She made a note to experiment with that power later but now she was dying to work on her memory power.

Thinking back to the Medical Centre, she remembered the buzz that came off the area she touched. Hunting around Arkham West she tried to find a spot where she thought would hold some sort of vivid memory. She stood in front of the penitentiary but she didn't want to go in there, she wanted to go up, she'd do anything for a grappling gun right now.

**Trying jumping.**

She always imagined herself to be a excellent street runner, she saw clips of people doing it on youtube and she knew right away that that would be an aspect to her character. Filly exhaled a long sigh and took a few steps back, she did a small run and jump which got her pretty high up but not wanting to dwell on the thought of falling she quickly got up the rest of the wall and collapsed when she reached the top. Pleased with her effort she cried out 'yes' and hopped back on to her feet.

The buzz of the electrical barrier caught her attention and the green glow of the Riddler trophy inside. But she knew what else was in there, just thinking about it sent a shiver up her spine. She faced the wall then placed her fingertips on the concrete wall but she felt nothing; she then put her left ear to the wall to see if it would make some sort connection.

A similar sensation to the one she felt in the Medical Building buzzed in her skin but it showed her nothing, she thought about the history of Arkham, all the different stories of the building and the characters, the electrical current was getting stronger. She thought about Victor and had a clear picture in her mind and it was like the buildings were going through archives, in moments a scene played in her mind.

Things were fuzzy she couldn't see anything but she could hear and feel. Filly came to the conclusion that she couldn't see anything because she wasn't in the room but a sense of panic and courage filled her, the guards felt this when they heard the news that the Joker had yet again escape. Those emotions were then replaced with a smothering sense of fear. Filly heard screams, pleas and sick laughter, and she felt like someone was choking her, degrading her and also…like she was being helped. There was silence but occasionally there would be a gasp of pain and a stinging impression in certain parts of her body; Victors tally's.

The vision then ended and the electrical current stopped. Like before she took a breath as the power was overwhelming. At least she knew now that the memory power was worked by knowledge.

A single tear rolled down her face as she took a glance at the barrier, "I'll make him pay." She dropped down to the ground and ran towards Arkham East, there was so much she wanted to do now; find a record of herself, look for Riddler puzzles and find the serial killer to practice punches.

Evil was winning.


	8. The Bravest

**OMG I can't believe how long this has took me to update! To keep it short my laptop got a virus and I've not been able to work on the chapter, and because of this the chapter sounds...in certain places rushed and not really great but I wanted to give you something as I've not been able to get it out of my head for weeks!**

**But I hope you like it all the same!**

**Jen-Jen**

* * *

Batman doesn't kill, and though the path the Dark Knight glides down is the right Filly couldn't let the thought of punching Victor Zsasz until she left a perfect hole in his chest out of her mind, it gave her pang of delight. It was as if the asylum and its inmates were finally having a chaotic effect on her. Jumping over the obstacles in her way she made it to the doors of the mansion not caring if she was heading into the deepest depths of danger in her own mind she was the most dangerous thing running around the mansion.

Batman had taken care of the two snarky thugs at the front entrance but he hadn't managed to unblock the door so she went up towards the vents and crawled into the next room, jumped down from the high platform and looked around the area she was in.

Filly looked at the wounded thugs lying around her, some were clutching their heads or lying perfectly still but their bodies in strange contorted positions; a couple of the henchmen began to stir and she had no time to deal with these poor rank scum. Dashing towards the door that lead to the library she went inside and collected her composure, instead of going down Batman's path she decided that she'd get Young's notes, Victor would have to wait.

She approached the library doors and opened it just as dramatically as Batman would and the thugs still didn't notice. They all made their complaints about the task Joker had put them on, but she also noticed how some of them just began to rip out as many pages as they could for pleasure and that really left a sting in her.

She could either fight them all or climb up and cause a great mighty destruction. "Hey! What you doin' here?!" shouted one of the thugs. **Busted.**

Filly gave him a little smirk and ran forward with her fists up about to punch him. But instead she jumped and her feet caught the henchmen's face and he fell backwards and Filly's hands grabbed on to the railing and she pulled herself up.

"That's right girlie run!" they heckled her from below as she made her way to the top, she managed to rip off the vents and get to the chandelier. With a wicked grin she grasped a batarang in her hand, took aim and threw it. Using her power she watched the scene in slow motion over the barrier, the seconds of the beautiful chandelier falling, the cries of the goons who wouldn't escape the collision, the singing of the broken glass and the horrid thud of the unconscious criminals. The sight and sounds gave Filly a sick, pleasurable satisfaction. Laughing she jumped down still using her power and sort of floated gently to the ground and landed in front of the two hostages.

"Filly? Untie us, now before the bomb goes off!" screamed the guard. Filly gave no indication that she heard the guard but she approached the large gift box, waited three seconds then the large boxing glove leaped off but it missed her.

"WHAT?! NO! You spoiled Batman's birthday present," cried out the Joker, "I can't give him another exploding cream pie like last year!" he finished with a dark, giggling chuckle. **Not your best material Joker.**

**Three tallies to the good side I suppose. **

She ignored the two hostages and hunted for the book that Young hid the formula which did take long. Smiling she made her way to the exit but a hand grabbed her arm forcefully which she didn't like. The guard looked completely confused and scared behind his tough exterior, he asked what was going on and she kept it brief, "Stay here, nowhere in the asylum is safe but you stand a better chance just staying put."

"What's that you've got there Horsey? No! Not the formula! What am I going to do? Who can help me now?" there was a small pause then he started again, "What's that? How about out old friend Zsasz. Hmm I did bump into him on the way back from the Gardens, where no doubt he was acting out some twisted fantasy. Maybe he could get her talking. Hehe I think he probably can! Great plan Filly!"

Leaving the library behind her she ran straight for the warden's office, there were no more distractions save a couple of thugs which she dealt with effortlessly. Then something wet dropped on to her hand. She made the mistake of looking up and several more drops landed on her face. She wiped her eyes and cursed herself for rushing; she only just remembered that once you come out of the library you were back under Scarecrow's spell.

**Well I'm not going to run this time. Bring it.**

The nightmare began with blood dripping down the asylums old walls, there were cries and screams from within the woodwork, all the dark history absorbed, so many tortured memories never able to find peace. From up head the goons who were knocked out before were being smothered in blood, they groaned and slowly got themselves on to their feet. It wasn't a terrifying sight but her stomach almost couldn't handle it. The blood demons came running towards her, each footstep blood flew off them making the goons look more like zombies.

A war like cry escaped Filly's lips and she readied herself for the first attack. Zombie number one lunged himself at her trying to grab on to her clothing but he hadn't sent himself far enough and just missed snagging on to her clothing. She laughed at his failure, she enjoyed watching the scum make fools out of themselves. She kicked the fallen bloody goon hard in his shoulder with such force she managed to pop it out of its socket. The next goon took a large swing aiming for her head but Filly saw it coming and casually stepped aside and watched him twirl around confused and all she did was trip him over and stomp on his leg until she heard a crack. The final two goons were just as easy to get rid of; a brutal to the stomach so that the internal organs are heavily damaged and a punch to the spine making sure that you're in a wheelchair for a very long time.

"Is that all your nightmare can throw at me!" she shouted, her voice echoing was her only answer. The seconds ticked by and nothing was happening, she smirked but a spider crawling sensation went through her body knowing that something was going to happen. And the terror did happen. The doors at the other end of the hall opened with a loud crash and coming towards her was a river tornado of blood.

"Well that's fantastic" as the floods of Hell rushed towards her she ran in the opposite direction her speed was incredible but the river matched her and nipped at her heels many times. The corridors ran on and on, never ending, no doors or turning left or right. Her stamina couldn't last much longer and as her legs carried on she tried to think of a way out of Scarecrow's grasp. In Batman's Scarecrow challenges he worked his ways through obstacles but had to hide from Scarecrow's vision, and at the end Batman would use the Bat Signal to defeat him. Well hiding would be fairly easy but Filly was pretty sure she wouldn't have the Bat Signal to help her out.

The corridor was coming to an end at last but she knew that there would be no door and she'd be slammed into the wall by the blood and the impact would likely break her bones. But she had an idea. A silly idea but there was no other option. She could hear a cackle from behind her, laughing at her as if she was already defeated. Only a few more feet from the wall Filly kicked her legs up and began to run up the wall. Gravity would be her hiding place. The blood bashed into the wall as she began to run back along the huge ceiling, she tried not to look down too much. Running as fast as she could she ended up back in the main hall, it looked as though nothing had happened but she was sure that the nightmare was still raging on. Hiding back up at the platform above the door she lay flat on her stomach and was silent.

It seemed as if hours went by until someone showed up, and to Filly's disappointment it wasn't Scarecrow. Batman came running in all his glory and turned to go into the library looking for Young's notes; she went into her pocket and grabbed hold of the formula and studied it. She wasn't any good at chemistry and no idea what it meant only that it should be branded with a stamp saying BAD!

The sound of a door opening caught her attention and saw Batman walking in the direction of the warden's office but it was time for him to face his second nightmare.

Filly jumped down from the platform, she followed and watched Batman go through his hallucination, she wondered if he really knew what was going on or if he ignored all the voices until the gunshot. Just thinking about it made the back of her neck stiff and soon enough there was a flash followed by a the loudest bang she had ever heard, then Bruce was on his knees.

Her heart felt as if it had been stabbed with an icy spear. In that moment all she wanted to do was wrap her arm around his shoulders and comfort him. She didn't see him as a young boy, only a man whom all his life needed more than a butler and few friends to get him through the days. He needed a family, sure he has his Bat family Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson and Tim Drake but he's lost so many. Bruce needed a normal family.

The Dark Knight would never cry, she glanced at his face and saw the pain of the memories but he got back to his feet then he went through the door to defeat Scarecrow.

When the door closed Filly stayed behind and the nightmare feeling left with the dark hero. The atmosphere changed and returned to its usual state. All her feelings of anger also returned; she was mad that her second hallucination wasn't are frightening as the first, she wanted a challenge and she never really got one. **Just wait until I get my hands on you Scarecrow.**

Sitting quietly waiting, the Dark Knight ended up coming through the door exactly seven minutes later and doing manoeuvres and throwing things at nothing. It was cringe worthy watching him but she knew what he was going through; she was just used to seeing it on a screen.

Batman went all the way up into the bell tower and any second now the mansion bell would crash down and cause a little destruction. Filly found a safe place, curled herself into a ball, closed her eyes and waited for the impact. The whole building shook as it bashed into one side then into the other and finally landed, the echo of the bell was almost deafening.

Filly heard the swoop of Batman landing to the ground, she got out of her safe place and ran up to him, and "Are you alright?" she asked.

There was a hint of a smile, "Of course. Are you?" Filly nodded, "I found your prints on a book in the library, the book held Doctor Young's notes, tell me you have them."

"No, I destroyed them."

"Oh there you are. I've been waiting for you, listening to Zsasz make the good Doctor scream while you played around in Scarecrow's world. How was it this time? Learn anything about yourself? Oh, tell me. Pull up a seat. Talk to me! I'm all ears." Batman went up to the class cabinet and scanned in Catwoman's gear as he listened to the Joker, she made a mental note to try and speak to the Riddler at some point, she didn't want to forget about him, "Actually, that reminds me I could of sworn I heard Zsasz cutting her ears off. Certainly sounded like it."

Filly clenched her teeth together, Batman returned to her side and went straight to the door and she followed behind him; her eyes got her first glimpse of the serial killer and her blood boiled.

"Stay where you are Batman and little girlie! Listen to me carefully," Young was screaming out, "Come any closer and I'll paint the room crimson with her blood."

Carefully crouching beside Batman she watched and admired how calmly Batman assessed the situation, he pulled out his batarang, a couple of moments passed and before Zsasz slit the Doctors throat he threw his weapon and no surprise it hit the killer and knock him out.

Batman went into the Warden's office main area, Young began pounding on the killer's chest screaming at him. Filly scanned the room for a weapon, there was glass on the floor, the batarang had bashed a screen monitor once it took out Zsasz.

"We saw Bane," said Batman helping Doctor Young up, they began walking over to the safe and Filly saw her chance. Picking up a large glass shard she crouched over Zsasz picked him up by the neck and held the glass under his chin.

Doctor Young gasped as she saw Filly and Batman turned round, he took a few steps forward but Filly dug the glass into the monsters skin, not drawing blood but close to it. Batman stopped and stayed silent, Filly looked up at him.

"How do you do it Batman? How can you let them live?" he didn't reply, she didn't really believe he was going to answer her, "You don't know do you, I mean, you know killing is wrong but sometimes you have to wonder what life would be like if they were gone...I bet much happier."

She held the glass shard against tightly that her own blood started to run but one wrong little move and the glass would cut deep through the skin and the demon would bleed to death.

"If you kill him you're no worse than him," Batman simply said, "And I know that you aren't a killer. You saved me from Bane tonight, put down the glass Filly."

"You know I let Harley Quinn escape."

"She would have got free if you had tied her up anyway, she has a habit of doing that. Don't let that make you think you're a bad person, I've seen plenty of bad people and trust me, you're not one of them, you are one of the bravest."

Hearing something like that from Batman was just unreal. She imagined her reaction if she was only a gamer girl instead of a character. But she felt like a fool. Filly threw the glass shard to the side and groaned, avoiding eye contact with Batman she got back to her feet and turned away from the Doctor and the Dark Knight and shed a tear or two in embarrassment. Her heart battered against her ribcage as if it were a bull crashing into a red target, now that she felt calmer the realization began to settle in. If Batman didn't stop her, she would have did it. **Even though this might be a game right now it's very real, you would be a killer in two worlds. What was I thinking?!**

Batman and Young carried on their conversation from before as Filly tried to get over what she almost done completely forgetting in the next few seconds there was going to be an explosion and the Doctor was going to die. The blast took both of them out but Filly was far enough away from it that she wasn't hurt.

Then a thought occurred to her. There was a chance she could save Young. Filly may not have liked her but too many had died already tonight. Quickly rushing over to Doctor Young she dragged her away from the destroyed safe and gave her mouth to mouth. She thumped her heart four times, gave her air, thumped again and the doctor left out a quiet gasp and her eyes shot open like a camera shutter. Sensing Harley Quinn getting closer Filly pushed the doctor down on the ground and tried to keep her still.

"Young," Filly said through clenched teeth, "Play dead."

The scared Doctor nodded frantically and did what she was told, Filly prayed the Joker wasn't watching at that moment, she rushed up into the small library above the office and waited until Harley and her few goons passed with the Warden. The next few moments passed rather quickly, Harley wasn't long in the other area, she was already dragging the Warden back while Batman got back to his feet and took out the thugs.

A few minutes later once Batman had stopped talking to Oracle, he left the Warden's office. She was sure that if Batman had used his detective mode he'd of realized that Young was still alive and she was hiding up there. But he left quickly and she returned to Young, "You can get up now."

Young slowly crawled up from the floor using the wall as support. The Doctor looked terrified but it was Filly's own fault, the scared woman had witnessed her almost killing a man and was almost blown to pieces. But Filly was in no mood to be nice, she kept to the point of what she was going to say.

"I should give you over to Bane, he isn't too pleased with you." Young stared at the floor, Filly wondered if she even felt bad for him.

"You'll sneak off this island, go back home and pack your things, cut your hair and dye it, change your name and get far away from Gotham. If I ever sense you coming close to the City or the asylum, I promise you I won't be this kind."

"Where…is Bane?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Swimming in the Arkham waters still I think; he and Batman had a bit of a tumble. Now leave, sneak out of here and find a boat, I don't care if you even have to paddle, the asylum is going to kill you, Joker, Bane and Poison Ivy have you in their bad books."

"Poison Ivy wants me dead?" the doctor's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Well not at the moment but in an hours' time she'll be told what you did to her baby plants. You destroyed her plants and hurt them with your venom projects, she ain't gonna be too pleased. Now enough chatter, goodbye Doctor Young. I'd wait in here for about ten minutes then go, the asylum is going to be hit badly and you've suffered enough for one night."

And with that Filly walked away leaving Young behind, she hoped that the Doctor knew just how luck she was.

The Joker suddenly began talking through the intercoms, "There you are Filly! I was beginning to wonder where you went. Left the Batman's side? Going on your own path again. I don't think you should check the dead doctor's office…oh wait a minute that would be an excellent place to start!"

**Thanks Joker…what sort of secrets did she have about me.**

Clearly the Joker knew something, he imagined him being in her office, the Doctor would leave for a moment but he'd get a good chance to snoop about. Getting there was no problem, but she didn't really enjoy going through vents all the time.

Dropping down into the office the first thing she did was go on to the computer, a lot of folders and files were password protected, she managed to guess a few but others were more difficult and she couldn't get through. Young had links to almost all the villains so she figured that there must be something about her mentioned.

Filly was about to begin searching her name but something completely different caught her eye, it was a relatively old newspaper with coffee stains on most of its pages sitting in an open drawer, but the front page was mostly filled with only three words '**WHO IS GLITCH?**"

Glitch. She had never heard of this Batman character before, she turned to page three and read the article on this mystery friend or foe.

* * *

**Yeah the last part is just so bad, once I get a replacement laptop I promise errors will be fixed. But please drop a comment/review, need help with extra inspiration!**

**Until next time :D**


End file.
